This invention relates generally to bird feeders and relates, more particularly, to bird feeders intended for feeding hummingbirds.
Hummingbird feeders capable of holding foodstuff which is attractive to fruit flies which, in turn, are attractive to hummingbirds are known. One such feeder is shown and described in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 14/756,982, assigned to the same assignee to which the present application is assigned. Other hummingbird feeders are known which are capable of holding foodstuff, such as nectar, which is attractive to hummingbirds.
It would be desirable to provide a hummingbird feeder which is capable of holding both a first amount of foodstuff which is attractive to fruit flies and a second amount of foodstuff which is attractive to hummingbirds so that when the feeder is in use, a hummingbird present at the feeder is provided with the choice of foodstuff attractive to the bird and to fruit flies attracted to the second amount of foodstuff.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hummingbird feeder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder having one food-holding compartment capable of holding foodstuff which is attractive to fruit flies and another food-holding compartment which is capable of holding foodstuff which is attractive to hummingbirds.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder whose food-holding compartments have a relatively large food-holding capacity and are easily accessible to a user.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder whose food-holding compartments are in a superposed, or stacked, relationship.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder which can be readily disassembled for cleaning or maintenance.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder whose food-holding compartment for holding foodstuff which is attractive to fruit flies can be closed off to trap fruit flies therein.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder which is esthetically appealing.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder which can be placed upon a flat support surface for use or, in the alternative, can be suspended from an overhead support structure.
Still one more object of the present invention is to provide such a feeder which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.